Sand
by Shadewing31
Summary: Kira Uchiha only has her father. But her father is not the man anyone wishes he was. Too soon Kira finds herself in Konoha's hospital, and days later called to the Hokage's tower. What happens next she never expected. Review please! Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all will like this. I don't know for sure when this will be updated seeing as I'm not sure how to start the next chapter! To all you who reviewed on my other stories... A huge thank you! You give me life! Love you all and flame friendly! Just friendly in general! Respond to all pm's! Ok... I'm extremely happy, and hyper! This is dedicated to all you other Naruto geeks out there like me. Now on with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction! **

I stare into his austere coal gray eyes, wishing the pain would stop. My father's weathered hand came down on my already bruised and lacerated face again for what seemed the hundredth time. _Why does he always do this_, the thought rang over and over again in my 7 year old mind. I watched the sharingan swirl around in his now blood red iris.

Kneeling in the corner being towered over... is not a good feeling. My thoughts started to no longer follow one path, jumping all around. A vision of a little curly haired boy in my arms with a bigger pretty, long blonde haired, crystalline blue eyed girl tugging on my baggy floral dress .Another of right before my mother died, she told me to stay strong and protect them. I failed Akeno, my brother, and Ayame, my beautiful little sister. Breaking me out of my peaceful memory was a keen, fiery pain that ran across my neck.

Slowly becoming more of the next world and less of this one, my mind was slow to realize that the pain was caused by the kunai Rei Uchiha, my father, had drawn. Watching the world fade to darkness, I started to feel less pain, not hear his shouts, and even not being able to think. It is scary. I felt the gurgle of blood in my throat as I took what I believe is my last breath. My thought is of Kasumi and Ren. My only friends and teammates. Our first day of training under Might Guy was supposed to be tomorrow. _Sorry I couldn't make it guys._ With that I lost consciousness, the world becoming nothing to me anymore.

I woke up with a killer headache. Gazing up at the dimmed lights on the ceiling of what was obviously a hospital room. The hard mattress dug into my back prompting me to sit up. Swinging my legs over the right side of the bed, I gazed out the window. It was either early morning or late at night. Looking around the room I saw a small table by my hand that had a simple glass vase with a single gold and red lily. Smiling as I saw it I felt, for the first time, a strange pull over my cheek. Thinking nothing of it I focused instead on the tightness in my legs, frowning. Maneuvering to stand up I tried to do a few simple toe touches. As soon as I bent over I cried out in pain. My back was on fire! Falling back onto my bed, the door slammed open denting the wall.

Standing in the doorway was a tall, lean, male silhouette. Before my mind had time to register what was happening, he was by my side.

"Yondaime Hokage-sama," I whispered to the blonde man kneeling before me. So it was morning. I knew enough about our leader to know that he wasn't one to stay up too late.

Smiling, to me "You look much better than when we found you!" suddenly serious

"Do you remember what happened? Well, before you answer that let me tell you how we found you. You want to know right?" nodding my consent Minato Namikaze continued " In the morning yesterday your sensei came into my office distraught over how you hadn't turned up yet at the training fields. Finally convincing me, I assembled a team to search for you." His breath shaky as he started again, he offered a weak reassuring smile. "After searching many locations we checked your home. That's where we found you slumped in a corner, with your father trying to flee. We all thought you dead. But, we still brought you here, where we learned that there was a chance that you would live. Even though your throat had been cut open. Gai felt that he had failed you..." Finishing his tale, he looked to me to speak.

"I remember. I came home after graduating. That's when he..." trailing off my voice broke. The fourth Hokage reached out a hand near my face. I assumed he meant to hit me for stopping. Flinching, I looked away. I heard his sad sigh behind me.

The fourth Hokage understood me better than most. Seeing as I, like his son Naruto were both jinchuuriki. My demon is a lesser one known as Okami the five tails. I was stuck with the sly devil too, because I am the only one with a signature that he will accept. I really don't know why everyone is so afraid of him. Okami is really a nice... well, demon. Protective, definitely. But evil, no.

Feeling him look at me one last time he started to walk out the door, only to stop saying "I'm going to send in your sensei first then your team. Is this ok?"

Finally raising my head to meet his clear blue eyes, I smiled. "Yes. Thank you." my shy voice rang out in the silent room. Watching the fourth leave my room a sense of fear took over me. _Where was my father_?

_I was running. From what I don't know. All that I do know is that my mind was telling me to run. Suddenly in the barren, dark landscape of my nightmare was a shadowy silhouette. I screamed. The grim figure was my father. A bloody scarred hand reached down as if to caress my cheek. As soon as the wet appendage made contact with my skin I jolted awake, too fast for my mind to decipher that I was out. _

The nightmare still reality in my mind, I pleaded with him to stop. This was, until, I recognized that the hand touching me was instead Gai-sensei. Gazing into his oddly round eyes I felt a wave of tears start to prick my eyes. Unable to stop them, they spill out and run in paths down my cheeks. Turning away so that he hopefully wouldn't see me being so weak, I was stopped by a stern hand on each shoulder.

"Kira," pulling me into a tight embrace. Wincing when his big hands touched my back.

"Kira?" the man I thought of as my true father asked with a concern laced voice. Lifting up the bloody shirt that I was still wearing from last night, my usually, well slightly, calm sensei gasped in rage/horror.

Hearing Gai's murmurs "I was told it was only your face..." _My face_?! _What was wrong with my face_?! Faster than either of us thought possible I shot off the hard hospital bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

Intently staring into the silver bordered mirror. My stormy, slate eyes stared back at me. Besides being dirty my long, raven hair was fine too. My freckled cheeks though... They stunned me. Reaching up to touch the jagged gash that cut across my right one. Spinning around I made to lift up the back of the black and bloody t-shirt I was wearing. All along my back were bloody stripes. Nestled in between the scars of old, which had turned into scars despite the barrage of healing done on them, just like the matching ones on my arms. Between the discoloration of the scars and the bloody mess of the new it was horrific. Letting the shirt fall back down, I faced the mirror again. My scarred arms cradling myself. The memory of the jagged and ugly scars caused my legs to go limp.

Falling to my knees, fresh tears ran down the paths of the old. I heard a single, squealing creak as the old white door was pushed open. Silent footsteps that only Okami could hear came closer as I struggled to stop crying. Again in Gai's arms for the second time in an hour, he sat down on the tiled floor pulling me to his side.

"I'm sorry youthful flower; my own youthfulness was not enough to save you from that unyouthful man. Your so called father." the last word was spoken with venom. Knowing that the rest of sensei's speech would be more about 'youth' I simply zoned out. Finally releasing me when he finished I breathed a sigh of relief. No matter how broken I was I still didn't like human contact. Good to know I thought. Bringing me back to 'my' bed the man with the green jumpsuit and a shiny bowl cut gave me a shimmering smile, a thumbs up and left.

Before I even had time to take a breath I was tackled where I sat.

"REN! KASUMI! OFF!" without looking I laugh/yelled. Pain taking a backseat to my friends right now. The first face I seen was that of Kasumi. All fluffy brown hair and big brown eyes. We have both been told that we hag "doe eyes". Being an Inuzuka, she had the trademark fang tattoos on both of her tanned cheeks. Never without Akamaru's sister, an all deep brown pup with long ears and white patch over one eye. Sitting on her normal perch, Kasumi's head, Yukanna barked at me. Jumping down from her spot she landed softly on my legs. Quickly running to my face she "kissed" me all over. One perk of being a half-blood was that all animals loved me due to my Heiwa blood. My mother was a Heiwa, and_ that _clan's kekkei genkai is a serenity over all animals. I say that because they turned their backs on my siblings and I when they learned what was happening to us. Actually, they would have taken me because I possess their precious kekkei genkai. The sister only had the sharingan. My brother had nothing.

My sad thoughts were disrupted when a certain long haired blonde boy jumped on me, again I might add. "Mr. Touchy Feely here almost had a heart attack when he seen you. Gosh, Ren! Get off her!" My best friend yelled at the soon to be medic on our team. Ren Yamanaka is the cousin of another girl in our class. They look so much alike you would think _they _were the twins not Kiba and Kasumi. Ren showed amazing talent at healing. It works out well since he couldn't harm a fly. For hours after that all three of us talked, that is until the nurse; Miss Shizune came in and all but threw them out. It was quite entertaining actually. After I was given my pain medication I fell into a deep sleep instantaneously.

Being shaken awake was not my favorite thing. Sadly, a certain, energetic blonde had to learn that the hard way.

"OFF, Naruto!" I shouted. Sitting straight up suddenly, caused the irk to slam into the floor. Hard. Once I regained my senses I asked the obvious question one should after being hastily shaken awake.

"Do I at least get breakfast first?" answered with a quizzical stare I sighed before clarifying. "Am I able to eat before I have to do whatever seemed so important that it was justified with shaking me..." finally catching on

"Ohhh, well..." Bursting full blast into his speech he neglected to notice a certain two people come in. The dark one was silent and stoic with his silly duck-butt hairstyle, but the pinkette clinging to him was just chatting her mouth off to him. "My father, the fourth hokage-sama," Naruto was constantly bringing that card into play. "He told me to get you now that you have recovered. So no you can't have breakfast. I wish you could..." sympathizing Naruto-kun smiled. When I said nothing and just started to get ready the smile started to fade. "Don't worry Naruto-kun! She didn't talk much before and after _that_ I'm sure she'll talk a lot less." Said Sakura-Chan trying to cheer up her down teammate. After that I heard nothing more of them as I closed the pristine bathroom door with a click.

I barely managed to enter the shower, and let the warm water run over my now unclothed body before the tears of fear started to fall. Out there I had a mask, putting it over the hurt and pain. But alone I had nothing to hide. Suddenly the sobs started to come, causing the breath to hiccup in my lungs. Choking down the noise so that with any luck the three outside the door wouldn't hear me. I must have succeeded, no one said anything. I heard a deep rumble from inside. Inside me. I saw the huge white wolf in my mind's eye. His bright green eyes narrowed as his 5 tails flicked around. _What is it Okami? _Questioning my personal demon in a slightly annoyed tone. The five natured wolf responded_** I don't like it. It is not right; I know something is going to happen. But don't worry pup, I'll keep you safe.**_ Finishing with a deep growl Okami retreated from my mind, back into his prison. Unlike many jinchuuriki I had managed to befriend the creature that I had been forced into a relationship with.

When I was a naught but a new born baby, I was marked to contain the dangerous five tails. All I remember of the actual sealing was the pain. A searing pain that worked its way through every fiber of my being. Months later, I met him for the first time, on my fifth birthday. In a giant charcoal cage stood a giant white shape stood far inside. Unable to make it out I stepped forward on tiny feet, closer, and closer. When I was just feet away from that dark and damp prison, a savage snarl tore from the beast. Sticking its wet nose through the bars, the beast was suddenly in front of a tiny me. Shaking with fear, I whimpered. When the stark white beast finally stopped and took a step back I was able to make it out as some sort of dog in my young and fear clouded brain. A tentative smile crossed my features. "Doggy!" My tiny voice cried out, and echoed in the cave like room. A snarl arose out of the spectral dog, which was unlike any other noise. More menacing than anything I had heard before I fell flat on my butt, starting to cry. _**Stop, child! **_The deep voice carried through the room. _**Allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon of five tails, Okami. A WOLF. You, I am assuming are the little child I was put into for a container? **_Tilting his massive head to the side he awaited my answer. After hearing Okami's voice, my fear had vanished. This was no feral creature. Standing up tall and proud I let my voice rise in power "I am Kira Uchiha. Yes, I am your container. Okami, I have learned that the other jinchuuriki have to be afraid of their demons. I don't want to fear you. I don't want to hate you." Then with a smile "Let's be friends". With ruckus laughter Okami laid down so his mighty big emerald eyes could be closer to me. Even laying down his back towered at least 20 feet above my head. _**Pup, I will bestow upon you a gift that has never been given before. I am known as the five-natured demon. Each of my tails has a different chakra nature. With a touch of my tail I may give you each of those five natures. I must warn you though, the four of those natures that are not your original, will be extremely pain filled. Will you accept this gift? You may have a few minutes to think it through. **_

Even though I was young I still was able to grasp what a great and tremendous gift was offered to me. Though then I didn't know how much this simple answer would change my life. For the better, always for the better.

"Yes." with little hesitation I voiced my choice.

_**Hehehe, very well pup. Prepare for the first of them.**_

Something cold dropped onto my face and slid down followed by drop after drop. Looking up one of Okami's tails hovered above me. Made of crystal clear water, it was dripping on me. Lowering the liquid tail he connected its tip to my forehead. The coursing power started off cool and soothing but soon escalated to a freezing burn. Refusing to cry out because of the pain I bit my lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. Feeling like it had been ages it stopped. Shivering I drew in a breath. A wind suddenly came, blowing my already long locks in a chaos. In front of my squinting eyes, a tail like a silver tornado swirled towards me. This pain was like thousands of needle pricks in my skin, lasting just as long as the last. A deep rumbling was all that I heard and not even looking this time at the painful tail coming at me I braced for the oncoming pain. This time, I was crushed. Or, that's what it felt like. I could feel each of my bones being squished and crunched. With a cry I feel to my knees as the pain ended. Tears streaking down my face I looked into his mighty eyes with my own. _I will not back down._ Forcing a smile I stood back up. I was no longer feeling any pain but it was increasing in intensity each time. Using my knowledge of what I had learned of the natures only two were left. Fire and lightning. _Wait, one of them is my original nature. I won't have that one to take. So, one more, but which? _

It seemed like ages waiting for the final tail to descend. A bright light burned in my eyes. Even closed I could feel its heat. I was burning. I felt my skin burn to black char, eventually there was nothing left to my body. Yet, I still felt the pain, which went on, and on, and on. Hours, it seemed, later it was done and over. Sighing my relief I look at the mighty demon inside of me to find him lowering his last and most frightful tail at me. Closing my eyes for what I hoped to be the last time, a terrible crackling filled my ears. Peeking for underneath my lashes I seen Okami's tail made completely of white, yellow, and blue lightning, crackle menacingly above me. In a flash, as fast as what it was made of, it came down enveloping me. There are no words in existence to describe that pain. I felt as though I had been cut open, seared, drowned, frozen and too many other things. It was by far the worst of the pains. That is at least, what I remember of it before it all went black.

When I finally opened my eyes I was greeted by a huff of air blowing my hair all around my fallen body. Pushing myself into a sitting position I groaned. "My head," I complained to no one in particular. When I was finally able to care enough about where I was I looked around. _Damp, dark cave. Nice choice! _Then, I remembered.

_**Pup, I have finished the transfer of chakras for you. I'm sorry for the pain, but it will be well worth it. **_

"Why did I really have to go through all five? One of them should have been my original."

_**The lightning was your original. I gave you that one again so that it would become much stronger. It was of course all the more painful for that reason. **_

His evil and maniacal laugh echoed off the walls. A cold shiver ran through my spine as I gazed up at the monster inside me. Abruptly, the chilling noise stopped. Meeting my gaze square on I was lost in his malachite colored eyes. Against my will, I felt my sharingan release for the first time. Still I stood facing him, unmoving, not willing to show weakness or back down. With a chuckle I felt his powerful chakra enter my mind again, for what felt the millionth time today. I could _feel _him searching and looking through all my memories. Then, it stilled and a look of pain and confusion crossed Okami's features. _**I'm sorry pup. And, despite what you may believe I do care for you. Stay strong, I am here to help you heal. **_With that I was thrust back into my body and awoke covered in sweat and tears. At its highest peak, the moon shined on me from my open window. _Happy birthday to me..._

Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a white and fluffy towel around my soaked body. Wiping the steam off of the mirror, I gazed wistfully at my distorted reflection. Unguided my hand reached up to touch my newly scarred cheek. Okami and I had become friends. Very close friends actually. Oh screw it! He was basically one of my only friends through most of my life! I have a sinking feeling that he is the only reason to why I am still alive right now. With his healing abilities that every demon has, I feel that he exhausted himself healing that last killing blow. _That's probably why he has been so silent. Very unlike him actually! Always giving his opinions about EVERYTHING! Obnoxious bast..._

_**Care to repeat that?**_

_NO!_

_**Hehehehe**_

_Thank you my friend. You healed me didn't you?_

_**Yes, but let's not get all down about that! I wasn't sleeping though like you thought! I will give you three guesses as to what I was doing!**_

Always curious I had many choices to guess at. I took in his clues though. I couldn't feel him in the back of my mind yet he said he wasn't sleeping. Hence...

_WHO were you talking to Okami! _

_**Ding, ding, ding we have half of a winner folks! Now YOU must guess who!**_

_Who?! YOU tell ME so that I can kick your furry a.._

_**Now, now, I thought I raised you better than that! You know not to swear!**_

_YOU taught me how to swear! _A growl rising in my throat _Tell me now, Okami. _

A deathly calm had surrounded me. Okami knew better than to raise all hell but I fear that is just what he has done.

_**Kurama...**_

_What was that?_

Growling,_** You heard me pup!**_

Kurama was the demon that Naruto had inside of him.

_What did you need to talk about so desperately with her!_

_**We were discussing what the lord Hokage needed with you. Do you want to know?**_

_No._

With that I cut the bond between our minds and finished drying off.Realizing that the only clothes I had to change into were my old bloodied ones, I sighed. Putting on the traditional high collared shirt of the Uchiha's, I winced looking at the stripes of discoloration lacing my arms, legs, back, and now, my face. Then putting on my long tan (and now maroon blotched) pants I took a breath before walking out to face them. _Of course a member of my own clan had to come! _The white door opened with a squeal to announce my arrival. Cutting off a seemingly heated discussion between the teammates. Not bothering to meet any of their judging gazes I walked out, making my way to the tall tower in the center of our village.

Humming I ducked through shadows to avoid the people's stares. Colorful banners flapping in the wind above me, I tried to calm my frazzled nerves. Each step caused more pain but, not even just that, it caused more questions to appear. Each one revolving around a single topic. _ What does he need to talk to me about?_

Head craned up, I tried to see the top of the Hokage's tower. The red clay building lofted above every other structure in Konoha. Slinking through the open doors at the bottom of the tower I found myself walking through seemingly endless halls. Bare feet silent on the white tiled floor I finally found myself before a spiraling metal staircase. The metal, textured for better grip, bit into my feet. After more endless climbing I stepped onto the final platform. Feet unguided they brought me in front of a wooden door that fit in proportion to everything else. Huge.

"Come in." Minato's light tenor voice called to me from inside the door. Surprised I jumped back._ How could he know that I was there? _Then the answer came to me. _Chakra, stupid. _Feeling silly now I took the steps back to the door sucking in a deep breath before entering. The silver of the handle cold under my hand I pushed open the barrier. Yondaime Hokage's head was ducked down reading some of the many papers piled up on his desk. Without looking up from the paper work he gestured to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Quickly but with some hesitancy I made my way over to the chair. Sitting with a straight back but with my head hanging, I waited for the Hokage to speak. After sitting in silence for what seemed to be a million years I risked a glance at him. His blue eyes bore into my skinny form. Uncomfortable, a hurried to hang my head again.

"Kira, Naruto didn't tell you why I called you here did he?" His face was serious but he still held that kind smile. The blonde hair that framed his face fell to one side as he tilted his head in question.

"No Hokage-sama." I answered him. Before, I never used to talk much but when I did it was never weak like it is now. People used to listen when I spoke; I used to be so sure, but now... With a sigh that seemed almost sad, Minato looked at me ready to continue.

"We have yet to find your father yet Kira... And... the only sane decision seems to be to send you away for your own sake," My head jolted up to look him in his eyes. _Send me away..._ Eyes wide I waited for him to continue.

"We don't want to at all. I especially don't want to, you have been one of Naruto's only friends and have become like a daughter to me..." Looking out of the large windows for a second, Yondaime Hokage soon returned to our conversation. "Suna seems to be the best place to send you." Seeing my horrified look He quickly continued. "I'm sorry but we are not offering this as a choice, you HAVE to go. I'm sorry. Do you have anything you want to bring with you?" Eyes saddened, Minato asked me. My thoughts drifted back to my home. Nothing was there that I wanted to remember. Shaking my head, I looked at the papers on his desk. _They're my relocation papers! I knew we had a truce with Suna, but is our relationship this strong? _My eyes traced over Minato's signature on the papers, moving then to the information on them. Each paper told something else, all of little interest to me. Looking back at the fourth, the two shades of blue met, each one holding the same feeling. Regret. Racing over to him I hugged one of the two men I thought of as my true fathers. Holding on to his white coat he hugged me back. When we released each other, nothing in our eyes had changed.

I barely heard him call in Kakashi-san, and Gai-sensei. I didn't feel their gazes on me at all. I didn't flinch when Gai came and put his hand on my shoulder. I was broken. I was being taken away from my home, my meager friends. Never to say good bye. Staring straight out of one of the wide windows, Okami pressed at my mind but I kept him out. _I'm sorry but right now I just need to be alone._ I stared out at the birds flying far overhead,Hokage Mountain, the training grounds, the school, and everything else; knowing that the next time I came back would be as an enemy. With a sigh, and the village memorized I turned back to the three men in the room, deep in conversation. Each trying to reassure the others that this was the right decision.

I don't remember being led out of the tower, the village, or into the forest. The last thing I do remember is flying through the trees behind Gai and Kakashi.

Greens danced before my eyes, casting shadows on my face. Glancing around, I marveled at the beauty. Trees, hundreds of years old, covered in moss with squirrels peeking from the branches. Birds sang to the sun as we raced beneath them, our solid steps dull thunks against the large branches. Every now and then Gai or the ever mysterious Kakashi would glance behind them, as if to make sure I was still there. Every time, I would offer a smile at them too. The whole rest of the day we spent traveling. As the sun started to paint the sky with reds, oranges, and purples we stopped to make camp.

_**Pup, everything will be alright. **_Sometimes I feel that Okami doesn't know how much his words affect me. That one statement lifted my mood, took the weight off of my shoulders and made me smile. If a thousand year old demon thinks everything will work out fine, then it probably will.

_Thanks Okami..._ In the small tent that had been set up, I drifted off to sleep, feeling the sensation Okami's nonexistent fur between my fingers.

The morning was a blur, as all three of us hurriedly packed up the tents in a rush to start the journey again. Soon enough though, we were leaping through the branches. The sun was high above my head when both of the Jonin in front of me came to a sudden stop. Each of the men drawing a kunai, I stood still behind them. Looking around them, my eyes widened. Three men in desert anbu dress were racing towards us. Stopping not two branches away, they pulled out a paper.

**A letter. It looks like it is from the Kazekage. **Okami spoke up in my mind. Again, the perks of having your own personal demon people!

"Is this the girl that we have been ordered to intercept?" his deep rumbling voice carried over to us.

"Yes. Kira, from here on out you will be traveling with them. After you cross this distance, you will no longer by a Shinobi of the Leaf. Instead you will be a Shinobi of the Sand. Understood?" Without taking his eyes off of the sand ninja Kakashi addressed both them and me.

"I understand." My voice decided to side with me this time and to not betray any of the emotions I was feeling right now besides confidence. Brushing my shoulder against Gai-sensei I leaped across each of the three branches.

Branch one.

_Goodbye Gai._

Branch two.

_Goodbye Ren and Kasumi._

Branch three.

_Goodbye everyone else. _

Stopping next to my new comrades, I looked up at all of their covered faces, a silent challenge in my eyes. I needed to show them that I was a much better fighter than I looked to be. Chuckles greeted my boldness. Each one placing a hand on my shoulder as they passed, we were off. I never looked back. Not to see Gai, nor for any other reason. I was no longer affiliated with them; the men in front of me now were my new comrades. I watched their backs as we moved in a single file line through the trees.

A vast amount of sand stood before me as night fell, coating everything in a bluish haze. I stood at the edge of camp, not knowing where to go, what to say, what to do. A weight fell onto my right shoulder; following the hand to the owner I was greeted with the dark brown eyes of the man I followed most closely.

"You're one of us now. Come, sit and eat with us. We don't bite!" Laughing he pulled me with him. He was right. I am one of them now. My body relaxing, my mind finally accepted the fact.

_You are a shinobi of Sunagakure... _

**Sooo, was it terrible? I am trying! I love Minato to death, so I get really sad whenever I have to write about him and I REFUSE to kill him! I'm sorry but still! In case you were confused this is non-massacre by Itachi. I couldn't stand that either! And I think Kurama would be a girl for some reason. It just seems to fit. Well, tell me what you think please! (I think I rushed again...) **

**~Shade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you like the second chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: So you think I own Naruto? Please, allow me to climb on my Pegasus, so that I may fly over this upside down rainbow to find that pot of gold.**

* * *

Whistling by a kunai stuck in the sand behind me as I side stepped out of the way, tiring of my teammate's game. All morning Sel had been throwing things at me and an hour later I was sick of it. His light brown hair blew in the slight breeze covering his eyes of the same color. His darkly tanned skin cut in many places from before. The blood from those cuts had soaked his loose, and pale grey shirt. His shorts were black but now resembled a rusty dark color, due to the blood. _He doesn't give up! _Many times already I had sent his projectiles back at him, but he never stopped. The tired male threw a volley of shuriken at me and loading my feet with chakra, I jumped them. Landing with soft plooshes in the sand, I activated my sharingan; I was tired of his games.

Charging forward with a kunai in my left hand and my katana in the other, we started our dance. Jumping around trying to dodge my blows Sel's cool brown eyes widened. He apparently felt the cool metal of my blade against his neck.

"Boo." I whispered in his ear. Laughing he spun away from me as I released my hold on him. Both of us were soaked in sweat and blood. The blood case changed on depending on which of us you were talking about though. Smiling at each other we started to chat as we strolled over to where Nobu-sensei was sparring with Masao. Sensei wore the typical Jonin attire of Suna which consisted of his dark blue under uniform with his beige flak jacket and white cloth head wrap. His light colored hair stuck out of the front in one long strip down the front of his lightly tanned face.

Masao dodged our sensei's fist, his orange hair wild. Dressed in black from head to toe I was always surprised how he managed to never pass out. His black shirt exposed only his forearms, and his loose black pants were tucked into his black sandals.

The two of them exchanged a few more blows before Nobu-sensei decided to call an end to it. Together with sensei behind us all, we walked back towards the tall buildings far in the distance. My long black hair which I had tied up in a tight bun on the top of my head, bounced with every step. I wore calf length, sand colored pants, tight (but stretchy) in my thighs, and gradually flared out. A thick strapped tank top was all that I wore for a shirt, exposing my tanned and slightly scarred arms. My headband hung around my neck.

Entering the thick sand walls our group slowly split up to go do our own things, like usual after practice. Masao went home most of the time, probably to cool down, and... to get as far away from me as possible. While Sel and sensei had accepted having a jinchuuriki on the team, Masao hated me.

Sel had probably gone to the indoor training arena for some more practice. I though, was headed to the apartments just outside of the Kazekage's spherical tower. Made of near white sand bricks and towering above near every other building this is where the Kazekage's children lived. I couldn't help but chuckle when I thought about how I had become friends with the three of them.

_Entering the new city I couldn't help but shake a little, even though I still held my head high. Every building around me was made of sand and sun's heat burst from the ground as well as the sky. _ _There was little shade for anything to hide in, and an even smaller amount of water. This was basically the opposite of Konoha. So different, but still I took small comfort from the similarities. The anbu shinobi still were able to take off their masks upon entering the safety of the village. The Kazekage's building was still in the center of this golden village, though it was a different shape. The people also seemed nice enough. _

_Following the tall anbu as he led me through the maze of buildings, he stopped when we stumbled upon a group of children. I watched as the children kicked a ball around only to have it fly off in a random direction… and to land at the feet of a boy on the swing set. He was rather small, with claret colored messy hair. His dark ringed eyes of sea foam green stared at the tan ball. After minutes of this silence he finally jumped off of the now still swing and picked up the play toy. Walking steadily closer to the group of at least ten children, he held the ball out. _

"_Can I play too?" His tenor voice reached my ears some many yards away. Screaming the children ran away leaving the poor red-headed boy in their wake. Head hanging, the boy dropped the ball letting it bounce and roll in the dust in front of him. _

"_Smart kids. Let's get going." The anbu which I still had yet to learn the name of started to walk off._

"_W-wait! Why did those kids run?! He just wanted to play!" Running to catch up I pulled him to a stop. _

"_Gaara, that boy, is a jinchuuriki. They were smart to run. Now let's go!" Starting to walk away again I made a bold decision. Turning my back on the anbu I made my way over to Gaara. My steps muffled by the sand I was able to get fairly close before he noticed me, his head still hung low. _

"_Stay back!" Yelling at me, I could HEAR the hurt in his voice. _

_Taking a step closer I picked up the discarded ball. It was on my next step that I ran into trouble though. In mid step I was forced back by a wall of sand. Landing on my rear I quickly jumped up, huffing. _

"_Do you want to play?" I asked genuine kindness coating every word. Slowly the wall of sand fell, to reveal the boy again._

"_Huh? Y-you want to play with me?" His saddened voice tore at my heart. I had been through a lot, but it sounded like he had been through more. _

"_Yeah! I have to go to the Kazekage's office first, but that shouldn't take too long so if you'll wait here for me to come back I will!" _

To this day I still have never seen anyone with such a surprised look on their face as Gaara did when I said that.

"_Really!? Of course I will!" I watched his face fall. "B-but aren't you afraid of me?" Looking at me with his pale eyes I smile back and whispered._

"_Let me tell you a secret. Why would I be afraid of you when we are the same?" Pushing up my sleeve bared the dark pattern that was the sealing mark of Ookami. Gaara's eyes widened as a smile pulled at his lips. He whispered back._

"_You're a jinchuuriki too?!" _

"_Yeah, but it's a secret so you can't tell anyone!" Winking I turned my back to him. "See you soon Gaa-" I was interrupted by my new friend's voice._

"_Wait! What's your name? Ju-just in case I have to leave." _

"_It's Kira." Running at full speed it took my only a few seconds to catch up to the anbu who was at this point looking frantically for me. Appearing by his side he jumped. _

"_Where have you been?!" Eyes practically out of his head he turned on me._

_Shrugging I told him "Here and there." _

"_Humph. Follow me. We still might be able to make it on time." Taking off at a new fast pace, I was quick to follow the angry anbu. At our pace we soon stood before the giant ball of sand that was the Kazekage's tower. _

"_Just follow the largest staircase till you reach the top. Oh, and kid, take care." With a wink the impatient anbu leaped off leaving me all alone. I did however do as I was ordered and strode under the giant arch of sand which was the door. Finding my way to the Kazekage's office was as easy as entering the building. In total there were three sets of stars and the middle one was very obviously the largest, and so I started my trek. _

_About 15 minutes later I stood in front of a grand wooden door. Using my meager strength I shoved all of my weight against it. Budging slightly, the door gave me enough room to slip through. Weaving my in and out of the gap I found myself alone with a man reclining in a very comfortable looking chair. _

"_H-hello, I am the transfer from Konohagakure." Gaining confidence as I spoke I was actually able to meet this strange mans gaze._

"_Ah. Hello, Kira. I am the Kazekage, sit down, let's talk." He offered a kind smile as he gestured to a small chair in front of his desk, but I have never seen such a cruel thing since I last seen my father. _

_I ran back to the area where I had told Gaara to wait, Okami's nose guiding me in the still unfamiliar village. It took me a very small amount of time to make it back and even less to spot the small boy. _

"_Gaara!" I waved my arm with a large smile as I entered the alley. As I drew closer it took me too long to notice that my new friend wasn't alone. Flanking him were two taller figures. The tallest of them was a girl with her sand colored hair tied into four ponytails. The other was a boy with spiky brown hair. Neither looked very friendly. _

"_Gaara?" My voice reduced to barely a whisper, I started to back out of the enclosed space. Head down I felt my lip curl up in warning. _

_**Wait, pup. They don't seem like they wish you any harm. Wait for a little bit. **_

_Nodding my head to acknowledge that I had heard him I turned my attention back to the three in front of me. Narrowing my eyes I tilted my head in question. _

"_Who are you?" _

_The blonde stepped forward and bowed her head. A smile playing at her lips._

"_I am Temari, and that ragged thing over there is my younger brother Kankuro. Gaara here is our youngest sibling. He has told us that you offered to play with him and for that we would like to thank you." Looking back up at me with kind eyes and an even kinder smile, I couldn't help but smile back. "We would also like to stay at our house tonight. That is if you don't have plans?"_

"_No. I most certainly don't have any plans! Thank you sooo much! My name is Kira by the way." _

_Her smile brightened "Nice to meet you Kira."_

And to this day I still lived at their house. Not that I was a bum, it was just that we had never seen any reason for me to move out as I was one of the only ones able to calm down Gaara. Yep, this was my home now; there was no doubt about that. I loved the people here with all of my heart and I respected them for never judging me on my past. Chuckling again, I smiled at the bright sun in the sky, happy for how lucky I had been so far.

**So far pup. Never forget that. **

_Yeah yeah you big lug. For now though, just enjoy our luck. _

Soon the chuunin exams would be coming and I couldn't wait. Though I was a bit worried over the fact that they were being held in Konoha…..

**You have me pup. You'll be fine.**

I smiled yet again.

* * *

**Sooooooo, yeah. Next chapter coming up in some point in the future so please tell me what you all think! See you next time!**

**~Shade**


End file.
